


The Promotion Gift

by LaurelBranch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Catboys & Catgirls, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Creampie, M/M, Maybe a little dubcon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sex Toys, catboy newt scammander, just because newt is a gift, percival trying very hard to be good, some dubious cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBranch/pseuds/LaurelBranch
Summary: "A congratulatory gift",They told him."For your rising on the ranks". And no matter how much Percival expressed his distaste for these promotion gifts, they still insisted on the grounds thatit's tradition, Graves, you can't refuse it. It'll look bad,and thatthe president herself insisted.Still, he felt uneasy, being gifted a catboy.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Taking sips out of his cup, Percival looked across the coffee table of his living room at _Newt_ again, who also held a cup of tea on his lean fingers. Newt was yet to say a single word, instead watching Percival watching him from his spot at the sofá, his fluffy ears twitching. Percival would wonder if Newt even _knew_ how to speak, had all the details about the boy not already been extensively discussed by the fidgety representative of the company Newt came from.

 _"A congratulatory gift",_ They told him. _"For your rising on the ranks"_. And no matter how much Percival expressed his distaste for these promotion gifts, they still insisted on the grounds that _it's tradition, Graves, you can't refuse it. It'll look bad,_ and that _the president herself insisted._

Still, he felt uneasy, being gifted a catboy. He knew, of course, that they weren't actually humans, their emotions not quite as complex. But still, Newt looked very much human-like. A _very_ pretty one. He was slender, body looking like one of a young adult, copper curls in disarray on the top of his head, soft looking. He had fine and almost delicate features, with a shock of green eyes, contrasting against his pale complexion. His face scattered with freckles that went down on his body. Percival wondered how far they reached. Then he forced himself to stop wondering.

He had had enough of the silence. It was doing things with his head, he decided.

"How do you like your tea?", Percival asked, hoping to ease the boy into some sort of conversation.

"It's very good, Mister Graves", came the answer in a soft, shy voice.

"Call me Percival. You might as well, since you'll be staying here for a while". Because apparently he now had a roommate, one he wasn't even sure what was going to do in the house.

The boy nodded, his ears twitching again. Percival couldn't help but stare at it. The auburn pair of cat-like ears came out of the top of Newt's head and it seemed to move at its own accord. Behind Newt's shoulder, Percival could see the matching tail, flicking around as Newt watched him.

Percival took another sip of his tea, finishing it. He rested the empty cup on the coffee table and got up. 

"I'm going to prepare a bedroom for you. Feel free to look around if you want to." He noticed how Newt's eyes would travel the room when he wasn't staring at Percival.

Percival didn't wait for a response. He quickly made his way up the stairs to one of the guestrooms. The room was a simple one, it had a double bed with two nightstands at its sides, a dressing table with an oval mirror, a brown dresser and a wardrobe, of which he grabbed new sheets and pillows to make the bed.

After, he went down to collect Newt's things - left by the employee that brought him - and the boy himself. Reaching the living room, he saw Newt standing in front of Percival's bookcase, flipping through a novel. He looked up when Percival approached him.

"Come, let's get you settled up." Percival indicated the way to the guest room and reached on the side of the sofá Newt had sat to grab the green suitcase that held Newt's possessions. Whatever they were. "You can bring the book, if you wish."

He led the way up the stairs and to Newt's new room, opening the door for him. The boy peered inside, frowned and turned to Percival. "This is not the master bedroom."

Percival didn't know what to say to that. "Indeed it's not."

"Are we not going to sleep together?"

Percival looked at Newt blankly. _Why would they? They've only just met._ Then it dawned on him. "You're a Pleasure Catboy", he stated.

Newt blinked, not understanding Percival's tone. "Yes."

Percival closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Of course_. He remembered Serafina talking about how _you're always stressed, Graves. This isn't healthy_. And how _this promotion will be good for you. In more ways than one._ He didn't know at the time what exactly she meant by that. Now it couldn't be more obvious. It was just like her to make sure to arrange something like that.

"I- it's something wrong?" Newt was starting to look worried, his tail flicking around nervously.

"No. It's fine. I was just… surprised, is all." Percival took a deep breath. He would rather deal with this after a night's sleep. "You can settle up. I'm going to my bedroom, it's at the end of the hall if you need anything", Percival instructed, already turning to leave.

"W- wait."

Percival turned to look at Newt, already on the door threshold. The catboy was wide-eyed, ears twitching.

"You have to take my plug off, sir,” he said lowly.

Percival, again, looked at him blankly. " _I'm sorry?_ "

Newt was pink in the face. "My plug." He fidgeted a little. "M- Mister Harris gave you a key?"

Percival let go of the door handle to search in his pocket for this _key_. When the company's employee - Harris - had given him the object, he had assumed it was for Newt's trunk. Not for a _plug_. It was maybe his fault for not paying attention while the insufferable man talked.

"Oh, yes. The key"

He was half hoping he had understood wrong when he found the key and looked at it on his hand. It was simple and slim and maybe this was all some big misunderstanding. Until he looked up to see that Newt had put the book he was holding on the dresser and was now taking off his tunic.

"What are you doing?" Percival asked abruptly.

"I… I have to…". Newt looked at a loss of what to do, his tail still swaying behind him. Percival closed his eyes again. He was going to kill Seraphina.

"No. No, I understand. You can…". This was unbearably awkward. "Go on". Newt nodded quickly and resumed his task. Percival averted his eyes to give him some resemblance of privacy. Not that he thought Newt would care, - he didn't think catboys were self-conscious of nudity - so this was more for his own sake than Newt's. 

Percival had heard about Pleasure Catboys, how they came plugged up to your house when you acquired one. He had, innocently perhaps, hoped Maccusa was simply sending him a House Catboy, one that would clean and cook and make company. He had underestimated Sera.

When Percival looked again, Newt had finished taking off his clothes - a simple white tunic with the company's logo, and with an opening behind for his tale, and black pants. He put his discarded robes on the nightstand and began climbing the bed.

Percival's mouth was dry. The catboy was even more gorgeous naked, his lithe form moving to the center of the mattress, with all smooth skin on display for his eyes. He felt a bit like a pervert, eyeing such beauty. He was shamefully pleased to confirm that the freckles did reach all of his body, after all, even on his demure little cock. Which he noticed, with no small amount of lust, was starting to get hard.

Percival quickly dragged his eyes upward, looking at the boy's face. He had to be smart about this, he wasn't planning on keeping Newt. He would as soon as possible talk to Seraphina about returning him, and he couldn't do that if he fucked the boy into the mattress, as his cock was begging him to do. Newt, as if scheming to challenge him on his convictions, had a pretty flush on his face and sat on his own legs with his hands beside his body, unselfconsciously exposed. Percival's eyes roamed the boy once more.

Newt was clutching lightly at the sheets with a little smile on his face, his tail swaying sensually behind him. "Do you like my body?" he asked shyly.

"You-" Percival cleared his throat and tried again. "You are very lovely."

"Thank you." His blush deepening, his smile widening, turning inviting.

Percival mindlessly took a step forward, his hand going up, before he caught himself. _How shameful, not even three hours in and you already want to ravish the poor boy._

 _He_ is _here to be ravished, tough_. A voice that very much sounded like Sera remembered him in his mind. Unhelpfully. _And he looks pretty willing._

Percival shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts. "Just the plug for today, sweetheart." _Where did that pet name come from?!_

"Oh, okay." Newt seemed disappointed, his ears lowering a little and Percival felt irrationally bad. 

Before he could say anything, though, Newt turned on the mattress gracefully and positioned himself in all fours, crawling backwards to the edge of the bed. He leaned down until the side of his face touched the sheets, his ass in the air, legs spread, tail lifted.

Percival's cock was painfully hard inside his pants.

Between the cheeks of Newt's pale, creamy, _biteable_ ass was a steel plug. Percival took a fortifying breath and approached the bed, Newt watching him again over his slender shoulder, his forearms now supporting his body. Percival rested one knee on the mattress, the movement making his fat cock throb. He reached one hand and smoothed it over Newt's hips, to his backside, pulling one cheek open with his thumb so he could see the plug better.

Percival put the key on the bed and used his other hand to touch the steel, grabbing the base and tugging gently, to test its resistance. Newt moaned softly on the sheet. Percival's tongue was thick inside his mouth. 

Percival cleared his throat for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour. "How is it stuck like that?" He sounded too breathy for his tastes.

Newt, though, was just the right amount of breathy. "It's… open inside me, like the petals of a flower. You have to turn the key for it to close. Then you can remove it." 

Percival let go of the base of the plug to grab the key on the bed. He neared closer to the smooth ass, _to_ _have a better look of the steel,_ _of course._ He used the hand that was on Newt to separate both cheeks, so he could insert the key properly. He turned the lock and pushed at the plug, Newt whining as it was removed.

Percival discarded the steel device on the bed, his eyes never leaving Newt. He brought his hand up to massage Newt's other cheek. His pale ass molding perfectly on his hands. Percival wanted to spank it, until it was a glowing red. 

Newt sighed and pushed back on his hands. Percival growled lowly and pressed the pad of his thumb against the open, slick hole, massaging it. Newt was whimpering now.

Percival tried to come closer and his knee knocked lightly on the frame of the bed, just enough to snap him off his reverie. He hesitantly removed his hands, backing away. He clenched them on fists and took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart, his mind still fogged with lust.

"I'm going to bed now," he said quickly, before he regretted it. "My bedroom is at the end of the hall, if you need anything," he repeated.

Newt was dazed, lifting himself back to sit on his legs, his back to Percival, looking at him from behind his shoulder.

"Oh… but-"

"Good night, Newt"

He forced himself not to run out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days ago, when Newt was on his doorstep at 7 pm with a talkative escort and a threat to end his peace, Percival had dreamed of the very next day, when he'd go to work and hand Seraphina Newt's possession contract for her to dissolve. Only to wake up after a restless night's sleep by his alarm charm blaring at him 2 hours later than usual, reminding him that he was granted an extended weekend for the _occasion_. He'd groaned in frustration at the prospect of spending the weekend with a stranger at his house. _A very gorgeous and sexy stranger,_ but still. All his owls to Seraphina had returned with his letters unopened, so he had no other choice but to wait until Monday to see her in person.
> 
> But now, with Newt sitting on the counter, watching Percival cook for them, his tail swaying lazily behind him, Percival wasn't so sure anymore.

"How do you like your coffee?" Newt asked, as Percival took a sip out of his cup.

"It's… actually very good," Percival said, mildly surprised and more than a little proud. "You really improved." Newt beamed prettily.

Percival had been teaching the catboy some basic cooking for the last 3 days. Not that he was trying to get Newt to cook for him, of course. Instead, the boy himself had asked for lessons after watching curiously as Percival made them meals. _"I've never seen the process itself, only the finished plate. It's so very interesting!",_ he had exclaimed after Percival prepared the lunch on Friday afternoon. Percival hadn't had the heart to say no to him.

The first thing he taught Newt was how to make coffee, and Newt had practised incessantly for the next few days, with varied degrees of success. And Percival, soft around Newt, as he always was, had tried them all.

This morning, though, Newt had outdone himself. The coffee was perfectly brewed and sugared, just as he liked. It was marvellous.

The muffins not so much, though, if the smell coming from the stove was anything to go by. Newt turned off the stove, opening and taking the burnt batch of muffins out. He looked gloomily at it. Percival's heart ached a little. He put his cup back at the counter and rubbed his hand confortingly on Newt's back.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you can try again later," Percival encouraged, vanishing the burnt food with a flick of hand. Newt nodded and watched as Percival walked away to take new ingredients out and prepare a new breakfast.

"I'm sorry you have to make another thing." Newt's ruddy ears were low on his hair. "Are you certain you're not going to be late for work?"

"It's no problem, sweet, don't worry. I still have plenty of time." And he had. He had been waking up earlier than usual to aid Newt on his cooking. Again, he was soft for the boy. 

And that was exactly the problem. 

Three days ago, when Newt was on his doorstep at 7 pm with a talkative escort and a threat to end his peace, Percival had dreamed of the very next day, when he'd go to work and hand Seraphina Newt's possession contract for her to dissolve. Only to wake up after a restless night's sleep by his alarm charm blaring at him 2 hours later than usual, reminding him that he was granted an extended weekend for the _occasion_. He'd groaned in frustration at the prospect of spending the weekend with a stranger at his house. _A very gorgeous and sexy stranger,_ but still. All his owls to Seraphina had returned with his letters unopened, so he had no other choice but to wait until Monday to see her in person.

But now, with Newt sitting on the counter, watching Percival cook for them, his tail swaying lazily behind him, Percival wasn't so sure anymore.

"How do you when it's ready?" Newt inquired - not for the first time in the last 3 days - from his position on the counter, looking curiously at the eggs frizzling on the pan.

"It solidifies more and gets a more golden look." Percival already knew Newt would be cooking all day while he was at work. "Look, it's ready now." Percival served them and went to fry some bacon. 

Newt climbed down the counter and stopped behind Percival to get a look at the pan, his soft skin touching the material of Percival's robes. He was made hyper aware that Newt was wearing one of Percival's shirts, and nothing else. Percival's cock gave a little twitch in his pants.

Apparently, it was Percival's responsibility to provide clothes for his catboy, but no one had warned him that. He'd discovered there wasn't very much in Newt's green suitcase, after all. All that Newt had brought was what the company deemed necessary for his position: clothes that were all lacy undergarments and gather belts, along with a variety of sex toys. Percival had stared at the items with a slightly open mouth for a few seconds when Newt showed him.

So, for now, Newt had to wear Percival's clothes, until Percival went to a store to get him some new ones. The clothes, though, didn't fit Newt right. Despite Newt's height - about the same as Percival - shirts swallowed the boy's slender form and pants and underwear didn't hold on his hips, so Newt had taken to go without them, most of the time with nothing beneath the shirt, to Percival's utter despair.

He felt like he was going to implode of lust at any moment. But he couldn't fuck Newt until he decided what to do about his future - despite his cock's best wishes. _And the boy's himself, the little tease_. Percival was well aware of the importance of virginity on Pleasure Catboys, he couldn't take Newt's if he were to return the boy. And he had to, at least, talk to Seraphina before making a decision.

Percival served the bacon on their plates, taking them to the table, the cups floating behind him. He sat down and took a sip of that divine coffee. Newt followed him, sat and ate some of the eggs. He moaned indecently. Percival’s cock twitched again. "Those are much, much better."

Percival smiled at him and took a bite off his own plate. "I agree." 

He could admit, he was fond of the boy.

* * *

Percival knocked twice at the door of the office.

"Come in," a commanding voice called. Percival entered the room and looked at the woman sitting behind the desk, a quill in her hand.

"Oh, Graves," she smirked slightly. "I was wondering how soon until you paid me a visit."

"Seraphina," Percival greeted, looking sternly at her. A look that in others would cause unease, but in Sera, just caused her to deepen her smirk.

"What can I do for you?"

"You know damn well what I'm doing here." Percival closed the door behind him and walked across the office to sit on the armchair across her table. “Newt,” he said simply.

“I figured. What about him? He is your type, isn't he?” she had already looked back to the papers in front of her.

“That’s obviously not the issue.” She glanced at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Why must you be so difficult about this? Enjoy the gift. I picked him exclusively for you, they said he was the sweetest of them all.” _Sweet_. Percival shook his head mentally .

“I told you I didn’t want a catboy,” he grumbled.

“You need some company, Percival, or you’ll let the new job dominate your life.” Sera looked at him in the eye. “Director of Security. That’s too stressful for your work-obsessed mind. Keep him. He’ll prove himself useful.” 

Percival’s pride didn’t want to believe her. He knew he hadn’t had much of a social life outside of work as Senior Auror, but that had helped him acquire his new job. He was the youngest Director in almost a century because of that. He told her that.

Seraphina shaked her head. “You’re not going very far in your new job if you die of stress before that. Keep the catboy. As your president, that’s an order. Sleep with him or don’t, I don’t care. But there’s a reason for the tradition of gifting Directors catboys.”

Percival took a deep breath. A large part of him was still indignant of the dismissal of his knowledge about his own limits. But deep within him, a small part was happy for having an excuse to keep Newt. Still, he hated when Seraphina was right. It made her too insufferable.

* * *

Percival opened the door of his house eagerly, taking off his boots and his coat, letting them float to their places. He walked across the living searching for Newt. Now that he had decided he would keep him, he had no reason not to simply take the boy. His cock was very much pleased with the turn of events. 

Percival already had an idea of where Newt might be. And sure enough, the catboy was curled with a blanket in the armchair by the fireplace, with a book on his hand. That spot had become Newt’s favorite on the house - aside from the forest in the property - and Percival was almost sorry about disrupting his peace.

Almost.

“Oh, you’re back! I succeeded in making muffins,” Newt said smiling, looking very proud of himself, his ruddy ears perching. “And I looked into the recipes bo- oh.”

Percival had pushed Newt to his feet, the blanket and the book falling to the ground. He did what he was earning to do since the first time he had seen Newt on his doorstep: he kissed him deeply. Newt was every bit as _sweet_ as Percival knew he would be. Newt’s lush lips opened eagerly for him, his slender hands coming up to hold at the lapels of Percival’s shirt, snatching tightly. 

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart,” Percival said, breaking the kiss.

Newt looked dazed. “Oh- yes, please.”

Percival led the way up the stairs, almost dragging Newt. He crossed the hall to the master bedroom, closing the door and turning to press the boy against it. Newt let out a huffed breath as his back collided on the wood. Percival captured his lips into another kiss, even sweeter than the last one. Newt’s tail moving to wrap around Percival’s calf. He was purring. Honest to God _purring_ and Percival had never been so hard in his life. He felt like a randy teenager.

Newt was grabbing on Percival’s shirt again, for support. Percival snaked an arm around his thin waist, his other hand ascending to Newt’s cheek. His thumb caressed the boy’s cheekbone. Their lips slid together wetly, and when their tongues touched, Newt let out a breathy whimper. Percival growled in response. He slithered his hands down the length of Newt’s body, stopping at where the hem of the too big shirt he was wearing met warm skin.

“Let’s take this off now,” Percival murmured on Newt’s mouth. Newt nodded quickly, releasing Percival’s lapels to let him remove the piece of clothing. Percival did, and at every new inch of smooth skin he unrevealed, he lost a bit more of his control.

And then, Newt was naked in front of him once more, but this time he was flushed and panting, pink descending to his chest, his hair in disarray. “So gorgeous,” Percival said lowly, buttoning off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor with Newt’s own. He reached around Newt to knead at his plush ass. His hand found the base of his fluffy, copper tail and he passed his thumb on the light fur. Newt let out a sigh. Percival moved his hands down to give Newt’s buttcheeks another squeeze before descending more to caress his thighs. 

He kissed the corner of Newt’s mouth, down to his neck and began sucking bruises on the smooth flesh. Newt trembled as Percival rasped his teeth on his pulse. He leaned down and passed his arm on the back of Newt’s knees, lifting the boy and carrying him to the bed. He deposited Newt on the silk sheets, the boy shivering slightly. Percival reached for his pants and underwear, taking them off before climbing on the bed. His cock throbbed as it was freed from the confinement.

Percival kneed before Newt, lifting the catboy’s things to look at his cock and tiny hole. It was wet, natural slick all over the interior of his cheeks. It seemed almost comical to consider putting his large cock on something so small. Percival spread the creamy thighs and buried his face between them. He closed his mouth around the tight pucker, sucking gently, and then forcefully. Newt’s whines grew louder as Percival pressed his tongue inside him, tasting his slick.

“ _Oh-_.” Newt’s hand flyed to Percival’s hair, tugging at the strands in ecstasy. Percival gave a vigorous suck and moved to hold both of Newt’s thighs with one hand, bringing the other to press inside the warm entrance. He explored around with his fingers until he found… “ _Ah…_ yes _, please-_ Percy-” Percival massaged the spot relentlessly, still running his tongue around the little hole. Newt was soaked inside.

After a few more minutes, Percival leaned away. “Hold this for me, sweet,” he said and Newt snaked his trembling arms around each of his legs, clutching them to his chest. He took his cock into his fist and stroked it once, feeling the tip already dripping a little, and pressed at the base. He didn’t want this to end so soon. Percival removed his hands slowly from Newt’s velvety hole - Newt whimpering at the emptiness - and positioned his cock, the head kissing the ring of muscles.

“I’m going to fuck you now, kitten.”

“ _Yes…_ please…”

Percival held onto Newt and pushed, until the head of his cock breached the tiny hole. Newt let out a yowl, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as Percival pressed in slowly, making Newt moan louder. Percival runned his palms onto the lush expanse of the catboy’s thighs, freeing them from the clutch of Newt’s hands - which were beginning to leave marks - going up and down to grab at his hips, driving his own forward. He buried his swollen cock to the hilt and began thrusting on the creamy body beneath him. Newt was letting out hiccuping sounds at each push, his slender hands fisting the sheets beside his head. His demure little cock was weeping on his belly.

Leaning down, Percival grabbed both of Newt's wrists, pressing them to the mattress. He bended the boy, Newt’s hips lifting off the bed. His tail was swinging wildly on the sheets, bumping on Percival’s thighs. Percival widened his stance and began putting more force on his thrusts, his cock sliding deep within Newt’s warmth. He angled his body until looking for Newt’s sweet spot. The catboy arched off the sheets as much as he could, mewling, when he found it.

“ _Oh…_ ah! Percy… _ah_ , _please_.” Newt threw back his head, yowls echoing the bedroom as he came, his cock spurting on his chest, some strips reaching his stretched neck and blissed out face.

Percival groaned loudly as he felt the slick hole tightening on his throbbing cock, he thrust emphatically a few more times before he spurted deep inside Newt, letting out a growl. His hips spasmed before he stilled. Percival rolled off to lay beside Newt, tucking the catboy on the side of his body. Newt was purring again, his sweaty body lax, one leg thrown over Percival. 

Percival reached around Newt’s body to feel his swollen hole. It was leaking with his seed. Something primal inside Percival felt pleased for having marked Newt in such a way. He rubbed the relaxed pucker some more, feeling Newt sigh against his chest.

“Next time, we’ll plug you up,” Percival rumbled.

Newt shuddered . “Alright,” he said meekly.

He was already imagining the possibilities. Maybe he should take a look in Newt's suitcase.

* * *

Percival sat on the couch, with a book on his hand, listening as Newt moved around in the kitchen. A delicious smell coming from it. After a while Newt came smiling to the living room in his darling new apron, the bell on his new collar jingling softly. He was carrying two perfectly golden muffins on his hands. He offered one to Percival, who gladly took it, taking a bite.

He smiled up at Newt when he swallowed. “It’s perfect”

Newt beamed brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://laurel-branch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
